Un Air Oriental
by NcisTivaaa
Summary: Quand le directeur du Mossad apprend une mauvaise nouvelle à sa fille, celle-ci se sent obligée d'intervenir pour une affaire de famille. Mais qui peut bien l'accompagner dans ses péripéties, et que va-t-elle affronter?


**9h06, bureaux du NCIS.**

L'agent David, fière du présent qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, vint le poser royalement sur son bureau. De superbes fleurs, dans ce cas présent des orchidées blanches ivoires, reposant dans un vase discret, lui étaient parvenues par colis. Curieuse du comportement de son collègue, qui, depuis quelques minutes, mimait toutes sortes de grimaces, se triturant les méninges.

**-Pourquoi tu louches sur ces fleurs comme ça?**

**-Justement, les fleurs. **Il attendait qu'elle entame la conversation.** Qui a bien pu tu les envoyer?**

**-Pourquoi, ça te dérange que quelqu'un m'envoie des fleurs? Tu es peut-être jaloux?**

**-Non, jaloux? Je n'y avais même pas pensé.**

**-Tu parles, tu as zyeuté le colis depuis qu'il est arrivé. **Intervint McGee.

**-Non, ce qui me parait louche, c'est que quelqu'un t'envoie des fleurs, c'est tout.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu surpris? **Questionna l'agent David.

**-Oui, quel fille n'aime pas les fleurs? **Rajouta McGee.

**-Les filles, oui. Mais nous sommes en train de parler de Ziva.**

**-Agents spéciaux David et Dinozzo!**

Une voix rude leur parvint du haut des escaliers. L'italien aurait préféré un slap de la part de son patron. Cela aurait été moins effrayant.

**-Directeur, que nous vaut le plais...**

**-Au MTAC, maintenant. **Coupa le directeur.

Les deux agents partirent sur les chapeaux de roues, scannant leur rétine pour accéder à la pièce où on les avaient demandés. L'écran présentant pour l'instant de la neige, s'alluma sous les ordres de Gibbs. Quand l'israélienne reconnut l'homme qui apparut, sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses poings se fermèrent, et elle usa de son self-control pour ne pas tourner les talons et repartir d'aussitôt d'où elle venait.

**-Shalom Ziva. Dinozzo, Gibbs, Léon, **ponctua l'homme d'un léger signe de la tête.

**-Bonjour Papa.**

**-Hum... **Il hésita avant de reprendre.** Je sais que tu aurais aimé me retrouver dans d'autres circonstances mais nous avons eu un léger problème ici.**

**-Que s'est-il passé? **Commença Léon Vance, le cure-dent dans la bouche.

**-Yaalov Malek et Léah Saada. **Annonça-t-il rapidement, comme pour se débarrasser de ces noms.

Ziva ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses deux personnes, agentes au Mossad, n'avaient pas fait réapparition dans la vie de la jeune femme depuis une dizaine d'années. Pourtant, elle les connaissait bien, même très bien.

**-Ils sont morts. Attentat dans le centre de Tel-Aviv. Ils m'ont laissé un message avant que la situation ne dégénère. Ils t'ont demandé Ziva. Yossef et Léah étaient sous-couvertures. Il traquait Avraham.**

La fille du directeur prit un air grave. Celui-là aussi ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un bon bout de temps.

**-Cela fait remonter les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?**

**-Ne fais pas revenir ce que l'on a enterré il y a des années.**

Dinozzo remarqua que les yeux de sa coéquipière brillaient. Il se pencha discrètement jusqu'au creux de son oreille, et chuchota quelques mots: "Est-ce que tout va bien?". Elle lu livra un regard approbateur, mais pas assez pour le convaincre complètement.

**-En cas d'extrême urgence, ils m'avaient demandé qu'un équipière qui avait été proche d'eux s'occupe de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.**

**-Je ne fais plus partie du Mossad. **Répliqua-t-elle en le coupant presque.

**-Justement, tu seras sous-couvertures aussi. Tu reviendras parmi les nôtres le temps d'accomplir le travail.**

**-Quand est-ce que cela aura lieu? **Interrogea Gibbs.

**-Un avion pour Israël part cette après-midi de Washington D.C. Qu'en penses-tu, Ziva?**

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu il y a des années de cela. Mais il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. On parlait quand même de Yossef et Léah. Ils avaient été là pour elle et sa famille. Famille. Ce mot résonna avec amertume.

**-Est-ce que je partirais toute seule?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Agent Gibbs?**

Il fit mine de scruter attentivement les alentours. Son agent le plus haut gradé, avec toute la discrétion qui lui était accordée, rusait pour se faire remarquer.

**-Dinozzo peut t'accompagner. **Répondit le boss.

**-Est-ce que Malachi et Liat sont au courant? **Dit-elle après un temps de réflexion.

**-Ils t'attendront à l'aéroport quand tu arriveras.**

**-Je vais préparer mes affaires. **Finit-elle. Shalom.

Jethro fit signe de couper la conversation. C'était maintenant décidé, elle partirait pour Israël cette après-midi. Il était temps d'enterrer cette affaire pour quelques années encore, même si ce n'était pas pour le restant de ses jours.

**-On y va? **Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Dinozzo.

**-Je te ramène.**

**-Ziva. Tout va bien? **dit le boss en interceptant son agent.

**-Je... non. Je dois y aller Gibbs.**

Les deux agent sortirent du MTAC. Le directeur, désorienté par tous ces départs, retira précautionneusement son cure-dent de sa cavité buccale, avant de chercher le regard démérité de son agent spécial, et d'ajouter:

**-Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée agent Gibbs? Je connais trop bien Eli pour dire qu'il ourdit un complot dans le but de regagner sa fille. **

Le renard argenté marqua une pause. Il se retourna vers son dirigeant, levant sa main pour atteindre l'arrière de son crâne, comme pour le lisser machinalement.

**-Je ne sais pas Léon, je ne sais pas...**

**TBC soon ****J…**


End file.
